


Day Twenty Seven: Rough Sex

by Invictusimpala



Series: To Love Another [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Sam, Cock Cages, Comeplay, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Post-Purgatory, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Sam, Top Benny, Top Dean, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam, you don't get a ring to keep you from coming, we are trusting you. If you come, you don't get your surprise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Seven: Rough Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received here. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

The next morning when Sam wakes, Benny is already out of the house and long gone to work. Dean is up, probably making breakfast if the smell wafting from downstairs is any indication. Sam wipes the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. He’s naked except for his collar, cock hard and uncaged between his legs.

While Dean and Benny haven’t caged him, he still has a plug keeping him nice and open. He hopes that’s part of his surprise.

It’s not any bigger than the rest of the plugs he has, but it still sends a zing of excitement through him. He stretches out. All his wounds from previous hunts have healed, and his muscles don’t feel as strained as before. He didn’t realize how worn out he was until he was fully rested.

Now he can’t imagine going back to it.

He groans as his joints pop, and he gets out of bed to better stretch out his knees, ankles, cracking his fingers and neck.

When he looks out the window, Benny’s car is still there in the apartment parking lot. His brow furrows.

He should be at work, especially because today is a Saturday, and those are the busiest at the diner.

Sam looks at his dick. He really shouldn't be thinking about taking care of himself let alone trying to attempt it.

Benny comes into the room just as he's wrapping a hand around his cock.

He clucks his tongue, and Sam's gaze snaps up.

"I . . . it's not what it looks like?" Sam tries, but Benny shakes his head.

"Come here, sugar," Benny says quietly, and Sam steps forward. Benny grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer.

He coats his hand in it, and he grabs Sam roughly, his cock as well.

"Ah!" Sam moans, and Benny chuckles, tightening his grip almost painfully.

Sam thrusts up, but Benny pulls away.

"You don't get to come today if you keep actin' like this, sugar," Benny warns, and Sam nods his head obediently. "Good boy."

Benny grips Sam's cock again, this time carefully, lovingly.

Sam's balls ache, and he's about to come when Benny pulls away again.

"Please," Sam whines.

"Dean has something planned for you sweetheart, and he told me to tell you no coming."

Sam whimpers. He needs to come so badly it _hurts_.

He paws at Benny's chest because he can't be left like this, he simply can't.

Benny leaves the room, and Sam chases after him.

Dean is in the kitchen when Sam and Benny get down the stairs. He’s at the stove so Sam doesn't go near it lest he burn parts of himself he'd rather not.

However, Dean does cross the kitchen to kiss Sam who tries to rut against him, but it's not happening.

"No. Go sit down at the table," Dean commands, and Sam does as he's told.

Benny joins him, and they all eat plates full of food.

Sam doesn't eat his, only enough to take the uncomfortable edge of hunger off.

"How come you're not eating, Sammy?"

"I'm not hungry, Dean."

They're setting him up for failure, he realizes, and his shoulders slump.

There's no way he can win this fight, and if this is part of his surprise, well, he can't say no.

Dean and Benny exchange looks, and then Sam is being pressed against and bent over the kitchen table.

Both of them hold down his arms, hold his hips to the cold of the table that takes the edge of desperation off.

"Sam, you don't get a ring to keep you from coming, we are trusting you. If you come, you don't get your surprise." Benny nods his head, agreeing with what Dean is saying, and Sam tries to think of the grossest thing to kill his libido, but no matter how hard he tries his cock stays thick where it lays against the edge of the table.

He finds himself agreeing to the deal despite it.

His cheeks are spread, and the cold air helps Sam to calm himself, although the effect is minimal.

When Dean's tongue starts to wiggle inside of him, he has to bite his tongue to keep himself from calling out.

Benny nips at his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

Dean licks a broad stripe up from his perineum to his hole, and Sam's cock leaks all over the counter top. He'll probably have to clean it up, and he curses, both because of that thought and at how good it feels.

It's surprisingly amazing. An abnormal warmth begins to make his body sweat, and he can feel his impending orgasm coming on a little too quickly.

"No, _oh god_ , I'm gonna come."

Sam tries to do everything he can not to, but come paints the kitchen table white. Dean sucks on his balls until he's done, and then Sam's left to pant out heavy breaths.

He's disoriented for a moment because Dean and Benny have left the room, but they come back to comfort him.

Their palms are warm against his sweat chilled skin, but he still knows he messed up their plan, so there isn't much comfort in it after all. Well, they knew he would come from that. Rimming gets him every time, so this has got to be planned.

“Sam,” Benny whispers, “do you need to safe-word out?” He realizes he’s shaking, tears trailing down his cheeks. His knees are buckling and he can barely hold himself up, but he shakes his head. This is too good to quit, and he still feels like he’s floating, so he’s not in any danger of dropping.

“Are you sure, Sammy?” Dean asks, helping him to stand, and he nods his head.

“Yeah, yes, I’m sure. I feel good.”

“Good.”

They help him into the bedroom, up the stairs, onto the bed, and he lays down spread eagle on the sheets.

“On your knees, mon cher,” Benny says lowly, and he shivers before doing what he’s been told to. He braces himself on his knees and elbows.

“How do you feel about spanking, Sammy? You’ve been a bad boy,” Dean says, and Sam’s eyes widen. He nods his head wildly, sticking his ass out. He imagines how red it will be, how sore he’ll be, how amazing it will feel to sit down on Benny or Dean’s cock when his ass is hurting from the spanking he’s going to get.

Dean kisses him first, and then Benny. As Benny is sucking on his tongue, licking past his lips and nipping at them, Dean smacks his left cheek.

Sam cries out and Benny swallows the sound.

“I’m going to give you ten more, Sammy, think you can handle that?” Sam nods, and Benny breaks away from him to help Dean. They take turns slapping his ass cherry red, and after ten hits all Sam wants is more. His cock is hard again, dripping onto the bed covers, and he’s so close to coming. Five more will do it. Just five.

“Please, more,” he begs, and then they’re spanking him once again.

One of the hits lands on his hole, then another, and he wails as he comes so hard he sees black spots dance at the edge of his vision.

He knows this was supposed to be a punishment, but he may need to get in trouble more often if this is the outcome.

This is the hardest he’s ever come, and it seems to go on forever.

Someone reaches around him to jack him off, Dean, and Benny massages his balls that ache. He’s so overstimulated, strung out, but he wants more. Needs it.

His heart is pounding and he can hear it in his ears, much louder than Benny and Dean’s voices, and it takes Sam a moment to focus on them.

He can see their mouths moving, but he can’t piece together the meaning of the random words he picks up on. He’s since been turned over, and he watches them clean him up. He can’t come again, but it feels nice to have a mouth on his soft cock.

“Sam? Sam, are you with us? There you are,” Benny murmurs, kissing him sweetly, and Sam leans into the tender touch.

They settle down beside him, and he goes lax in their arms. Dean manhandles him until Benny and him can cuddle into Sam’s sides and rest their heads on his chest comfortably.

His back end hurts badly, and he ends up having to turn back over in the middle of the night.

Benny and Dean wake and rub lotion into his skin, up his back, down his thighs, all over his ass.

They finger him open and make him come one last time before he’s told to go to sleep.

He dreams of how good he feels, and he wakes up in a puddle of come, cock soft between his legs. When Benny wakes, before Dean like always, he cages Sam back up, cleans the come from Sam’s stomach.

Benny gets up to make food and shower, so Sam rolls over out of the wet spot, and into the warmth left behind.

Dean rolls over with him, following, and Sam drifts back to sleep and consciousness over and over. Dean snores in his ear quietly, and it’s so familiar, so comforting. He feels so warm and light.

In his sleep Dean thrusts his cock between Sam’s legs. Sam desperately wishes he could get hard, but he can’t. However, he tightens his thighs so Dean has some better friction going for him, so he can make his Dom feel good.

Sam feels the warmth of his come before he hears the grunt Dean makes as he orgasms. He wakes slowly, eyes blinking open, and he blushes when he realizes what just happened.

“Sammy --”

“Feel good?” He asks, and Dean swallows.

“Yeah,” his voice cracks, and Sam kisses him until he relaxes. “Where’s Benny?”

“Cooking.”

“Do you want to shower? Jesus, I guess I wasn’t the only one coming in their sleep like a teenager.” Dean says as he pulls himself from the wet spot, sheets clinging to his skin.

Sam flushes and Dean laughs.

“Come on, baby boy, I’ll clean you up and then we can eat. I think I’d like to watch you ride Benny when you’re finished.” Sam grins, standing up from the bed.

“I think I’m up for that," Sam says around a yawn.

Benny comes into the room, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist, tracing the line of metal on his cock, and Sam shivers, thrusting up into his hand.

“Calm down there, sugar. What’s going on?”

“Sam here is going to ride you after breakfast and I’m going to watch,” Dean smirks, and Benny groans.

“That sounds good. Let’s go eat, I don’t think I can wait.” Benny slides his cock between his cheeks, and Sam hisses. He’s sore as expected, but it’s in the best way, better than his dream and better than he imagined. He moans and pre-come drips onto Benny’s fingers.

“Looks like someone is eager,” Dean comments, and he crowds Sam against Benny.

As it turns out, breakfast almost burns down the house. It starts a small fire that a come covered Dean, Benny, and Sam have to put out. It’s totally worth it, however, because having his Dom’s come drip down his thighs, Sam thinks, is the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
